


Love Grows Old

by penpen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpen/pseuds/penpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前提设定：Merlin与Harry互为伴侣，Eggsy对Harry怀有特殊情感。</p><p>概述：Harry死后所发生的一些变化。Merlin pov。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Grows Old

他并不时常有机会看到Harry睡着的样子。在他更年轻的时候——光是这么提起Merlin又觉得自己老了许多——他，和Harry更年轻的时候，他们并不是很在乎爱和性之间有什么区别。Merlin更多的时候会在监视器上看到Harry。Harry也知道他在注视着自己。这几乎就代表了他们从未改变过的关系。

 

有一些感情，需要的并不是回应。

 

身体上的变化悄无声息。Harry不得不花上更多的时间去维持自己的体力，Merlin慢慢地习惯了失眠。由一方去主动寻求另一方，变得不那么难以启齿。除了某些容易涌现出情感的时刻，他们也做一些普通的事情。

 

Harry的床尾曾经放着一面镜子。Merlin说服了他把镜子拿走。于是他们在某一个清晨笨拙地谈论起生活中最鸡毛蒜皮的小事，并且最终把镜子带到院子里，像孩子一样把它砸了个粉碎。接着他们冲进了屋子里，急切地想要回到那个没有了镜子的卧室。

 

Merlin找到了餐盘。吐司放进烤箱，拿出冰箱里还存着的一些黄油。他找出了小刀和碟子按部就班放置妥当，取了杯子，端详了会儿冰箱中的一排纸盒，最后拿出了橙汁。

 

“你可以继续睡一会儿。”

他把餐盘轻轻地放在靠窗的小圆桌上。刚烤好的吐司散发着热气，Merlin用小刀挖了些黄油放在上面，微微等了3秒，等待吐司的热度融化一部分黄油，之后再均匀地涂抹到整片吐司上。他喜欢这个过程。当然他喜欢涂抹，即使这不好承认。

他看到床上的人略微抬了抬头，又躺了下去。

 

这就是最重要的那个原因。

他从离自己最近的一部分开始，慢慢地确认。他的脚趾，他在被单遮掩下的线条，他把手遮在眼睛上面为了不被阳光吵醒。

 

这不是Harry。当然这不是。

 

他从没问过Harry喜欢吃怎样的早餐，也从未想过去问。Harry早晨起来的第一件事总是发脾气——他的鞋没擦干净，他的领带该选哪一条，他忘了自己需要搭配的袖扣放在了哪儿，诸如此类。当Merlin第一次在Harry的家中过夜，他就知道了这个男人其实一团糟。

 

他把能够遮掩的部分塞进了衣柜里，而那些无法遮掩的坏脾气，则想方设法在处理任务时一并解决，或是带到床上。

 

Merlin不确定他是不是喜欢被狠狠钉在床上的感觉，他想他并不讨厌。他总是看不见Harry的脸，这好像有些让他扫兴，在经年累月的过程中，Harry的房间让他产生了熟悉感。床头柜上的每一条裂痕，他都在长久的，有些被莫名其妙的泪水所模糊掉的凝视中印在他的记忆里面。

 

“我好像闻到了吐司的味道。”

“没错。现在你该醒醒了。Eggsy。”

 

年轻的男人揉着眼睛从床上坐了起来，顺手把被单围在自己腰间，跌跌撞撞地走到圆桌边坐下。Merlin看着他，叹了口气。

 

“哦，你本来打算——”

Merlin瞪了他一眼，Eggsy先是垂下眼帘，又偷偷地抬头，瘪着嘴，盯着Merlin的眼睛。

 

他真的还没有办法习惯。

 

“给。”Merlin将涂抹好黄油的吐司递给年轻人，接着下意识地舔了舔被沾到黄油的手指。

“味道不错。”Eggsy低下头咬了一口，含混地说着。

 

Merlin等待了一会儿。但Eggsy只是自顾自吃了起来。这让Merlin有些手足无措。Harry总是会吃着他的吐司，像一个真正的老头一样开始发牢骚。Merlin总是应答着他，接着毫不怠慢地为Harry准备好第二块吐司。等Merlin坐着喝完橙汁，接着Harry会要一杯咖啡，他们一起下楼，寻找咖啡豆。

 

“嘿，你还好吗？”Eggsy已经吃完了他的第一块吐司，手里拿着另外一片。Merlin把小刀递给他，清了清嗓子。

 

“Harry的房产，总部准备收回。所有的资料会带到总部去分析，之后销毁。”

“这…”Eggsy的反应与Merlin所想的不同。他以为他会跳起来，或是别的什么。他不太明白如今的年轻人表达惊讶的那些词，不过他听到了就会知道。

 

但Eggsy只是欲言又止。

 

“Mr Pickles怎么办呢？”

“我想，在可允许的范围之内，你能拿走一些东西。”

“哦。”Eggsy顿时露出了些笑容。他又低下头继续涂抹手里的那块吐司，小心地将每一条缝隙都填满了。

“给。”他把吐司递了过来。Merlin看着Eggsy，一下子不知道该说什么。

“我想你应该还没有吃？”

“…谢谢。”

Merlin接了过去，直到Eggsy用那种期待的眼神看了他好一会儿，他才把吐司的一角塞进嘴里。

 

“你有什么想要带走的吗Merlin？”Eggsy拿过了Merlin为自己准备的橙汁喝了一口。

“我不知道。”Merlin有点惊讶自己说了实话。他的确不知道该拿走什么。就连那些他每一年送给Harry的蝴蝶标本，他都不确定是不是有拿走的必要。

 

似乎已经没有什么是必要的了。

 

“我想…我不知道。”Eggsy把身体往椅子里面缩了缩，“我好像也没有什么想要的。”

 

“我有了你。”

 

Eggsy终于还是说了出来，一边拿起装着橙汁的杯子去掩盖那有些古怪，或者可以称之为腼腆的笑容。这似乎逼迫着Merlin要说些什么，不管是什么。

 

他还是想起了Harry。那是他们唯一的一次，Harry好好地从正面进入了他，手指伸到他的嘴唇边，仿佛要催促他说些什么。

“如果你有什么要抱怨，悄悄地在我的耳边说。”

Merlin仔细地看着Harry，想要使劲支起身子在他耳边说些什么。

一些愚蠢的，他当时觉得还并不是自己本意的话。

 

Harry只是没有给他机会。

 

Merlin有些不确定地看着Eggsy，直到他感觉对方赤裸的，带着些许温度的脚攀上自己的膝盖。

 

“我也是。”


End file.
